AI Girls Just Wanna Have Fun
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: a normal human finds herself turn into a A.I. and in the red vs blue world not much to say about that other then wishing that poor girl good luck [story on hold and summary might be changed in the future.]


**Credit for Red Vs Blue goes to Rooster Teeth**

**Credit for Halo goes to Bungie**

**this is just a Prologue Chapter...and I don't know when I will update this but I couldn't help but write this idea down XD**

**I had to delete this and re-post it cause for some odd reason it wasn't showing up on my stuff and when it seem like it was on the Red Vs Blue Stories list thing and well when I click on it to see if anything was wrong and I found out that there was something wrong cause it was some kinda error or something and I had to of course try again...any way you can go a head a read it now :)**

* * *

><p>she was siting down on the chair as they place the brain scanner on her head to scan her brain<p>

"now just keep calm and this will be over and done and then you can go home Miss Church."the head doctor in charge of the scan said to her and yes her last name was Church and it seem odd to her that she was called a 'blue' by those who were a fan of Red Vs Blue just because her last name was the same as the guy on the web show.

"thanks I will keep that in mind."she said as she hears them start the scanner and she was starting to feel tired so she closed her eyes hoping to relax while they did the scan but as she did so she fell a sleep and when she open her eyes she saw to her shock and surprise she was no longer in the same room with the doctors but in a place that wasn't even at the hospital and she was looking at the faces of the Director and the other man who was seem to be the Director's right hand man on the jobs they do at project freelancer and whatever was going on she best play like she doesn't know them and not let them know she is from a world where they are just a web show.

"how did I get here...who are you? whats going on?"she asks as the Director seem to pause for a few minutes before answering

"you are safe, your name is Chi...do you understand now?"he said to her and she seem to look down at herself and saw that she was a A.I. and was much like Cortana from the Halo games only she wasn't the same color as Cortana but instead she was what seem to be a cyan color and her hair seem to be a dark blue color too and she had to guess that her face was the same only difference is that it was now a A.I. much like the rest of her...or better yet a fragment.

"yes...I understand...I am Chi and I'm safe."she said and she had to force herself to say she was safe when clearly she wasn't and she had to be careful around these people and not let them know she knows more than she does right now.

she watches the Director look over to the man (who she remembered now is called the Counselor) with his hands behind his back before he starts to speak to him.

"go get Agent Florida ready for implantation."he said to Counselor who after being told this said "yes sir."and then leaves the room and the next thing Chi knows she is being place in the head of Agent Florida who would some time leave to go to Blood Gulch and would die from a 'heart attack' even if it was from Church who thought that he was helping by stopping the attack but sadly it didn't.

but she didn't end up with Agent Florida because someone had push him out of the way of the room where she was at the moment

and it turn out the person who cut in front of Agent Florida getting a A.I. was none other than Texas who after hearing Carolina got her two A.I. she decided she wanted two as well.

Chi was now in Tex's head and she had to try to hide her thoughts from not only hers but also from Omega as well who was now her roommate in the robot body of Tex...even if Chi feels that three A.I.'s against one freelancer like Carolina with only two A.I. and not being a robot wasn't a fair fight.

and right now they were in the middle of a fight when the Director started to yell out "Allison!" and then all the other A.I. save for her started to act strange when they heard the name Allison.

she notice Tex heading over to Carolina and hearing the Omega tell her to end her.

"end her! do it!"Omega said and as Tex was about to do so Chi yells out "Tex No! don't listen to him! you know she is in a lot of pain right now and you have to help her."Chi said

"yes by ending her!"Omega said and Chi who glares at her far right that had Omega standing with his arms crossed over his chest and she look up on the top and saw that the A.I. of Tex was standing and yet she couldn't see them only the outside world.

Tex seem to be about ready to do what Omega said when she stops once again "what do you think we should do to help her Chi?"she asks the female A.I. who wasted no time saying "punch her hard enough to knock her out cold, it should help her not feel as much pain as the two A.I. in her head are placing on her now...and it is much better than Omega's plan."Chi said as she glares at him with a look of disapproval that showed she didn't like his idea of killing Carolina even if he had no clue that she was the Director's daughter and even if she did act like a jerk to the others when she made them break in to that one place that had Epsilon...Carolina had her reasons for the way she acted and she could understand that after all if she was in her shoes she might of acted the same way.

"what are you thinking?"Chi hears Omega ask her and she looks over to him as he was now right next to her and not far away from her like he was before and she reach out her hand and place it on his chest and to her surprise she could touch him and her hand didn't go through him and she had to guess that A.I. can touch other A.I. but if a living being touch them their hand would go right through them...but in any way when she place her hand on Omega she push him away.

"don't talk or get close to me and I'm not telling you what I'm thinking, even Tex doesn't know what I'm thinking because I'm keeping my thoughts and feelings blocked from you two."she said before heading over to the other side of the room that they were in even if it wasn't a real room and the two of them were just in mind of the robot body of Tex and Chi didn't really have any where to go she wanted to keep away from Omega even if he was one of her favorite A.I. characters on the show and there was the other A.I.'s she liked too and thought were cool, she couldn't let him or anyone else know what she knows unless it was people who she could trust with the info but perhaps she could think over if she should tell Tex then again she did turn into a bad guy when she team up with Omega...okay best not to tell Tex.

and she had to make a plan too like as soon Tex runs off after Carolina's A.I.'s are taken she could try to hop out of Tex's head and go to a different place but where to?

that answer came to her a few years later after she got away from Tex and Omega and ended up being found by some aliens who for some odd reason treated her like a queen, most of been because she was inside a 343 Guilty Spark unit, the same kind of unit that Epsilon used and the Covenant knew it as the Oracle and she knew that the unit was made by the Forerunner aliens.

and when she was there she was still able to use the internet to check on updates on the new episodes of the red vs blue even if she herself is her own 'internet' and when she was in the middle of watching season 12 she heard them being attacked and she saw the ones who were attacking them were those space pirates and as she watches the fight between her friends the aliens and the space pirates she hears foot steps behind her and when she turn around she saw to her shock it was Locus.

"Night Night A.I."Locus said as he pulled his arm back fist ready and punch her out cold.

the next thing she knew she woke up and was no longer in the Guilty Spark unit but now was in some kinda place that was dark and cold that she guess that Locus place her there for what ever reason.

she figure out she must of been in some kinda helmet so she log in like all A.I. do and she saw that she was seeing the outside world and saw what seem to be the space pirates looking down and she looks down and saw it was the reds and blues and she look to her right and saw Locus is the one who she seem to be stuck with.

"you took a long time to log in little A.I."he said and she rolls her eyes at him before turning to face him.

"if you think I'm helping you and your jerk of a 'friend' down there and I use the word 'friend' cause I don't know what else to call two guys who seem to hate each other as much as you two do and I feel sick from just thinking about what you two and those space pirates are doing to the people of Chorus! you have no heart at all and don't even deserve to be called human! ask if a robot or A.I. have more of the character of a human than you do!"Chi said as she hears Donut yell out "You Go Girl!" and his team, the blue team, the space pirates give him a look "What?"he asks as if what he said didn't seem to sound strange at all but that was Donut for you.

"you should know your place Chi, we are just doing our job..."Locus said as Felix chuckles

"yeah and it is fun."Felix said and this causes Chi to look down at the other mercenary.

"oh you shut it! your just as bad as him! at first I thought you were a nice guy when I first saw you but after seeing your true colors your no better than the Director! no you are much worse than the Director, he wasn't really bad...he just went around doing the wrong things because he lost someone he loved dearly and wanted to see again...and I hardly think you lost anyone you loved, you need a heart for that Felix and you and mister muscles here clearly don't have one now if you excuse me I'm siding with the good guys."Chi said as she jumps from Locus to Caboose's A.I. slot and then she appears right next to him.

seeing this made Locus growl in anger and Felix laugh "you just got dump by your A.I. Locus, that is kinda funny even the stuff she said was true."Felix said and then Chi log off cause she knew what was going to happen next cause Carolina will be showing herself soon enough since she is undercover as a space pirates.

and plus she thought she would just stay in Caboose's head for a while and she hope that even if she is a A.I. now she doesn't cause any damage to his mind...

she thought she would take a nap while she is staying in her new 'home' but that nap never came cause she hears

Wash yell out to her "Chi! log in! there is something I need to ask you."

Chi couldn't help but groan as she stands up "what now?"she vanishes from the spot she is in and most likely went outside to see what Wash wanted to talk to her about.

whatever it is it better be a good one cause she still didn't understand why or how she got in this place in the first place but she had to figure out how to get back home and back to her human self

no matter how long it takes her...

* * *

><p><strong>I think I will try to make the next chapter when I can but I hope you like this all the same. <strong>

**maybe I should only make two more chapters of this and work another story of it when I can maybe.**


End file.
